The Greatest
Episode Synopsis Lord Hater competes against Wander in a series of challenges to see who is the greatest in the galaxy. Plot The episode opens on the planet Binglebopolopolis, where King Bingleborp and the Binglebops are celebrating the annual Bingleberry Festival. While the Binglebops are celebrating, Lord Hater's skullship suddenly crashes down in the middle of the celbratory fair. Its long tongue rolls out and Lord Hater's army of Watchdogs descend down the tongue from the ship chanting "Hate's Great, Best Villain!", followed by Commander Peepers, who announces that the planet is now under the control of Lord Hater. The Binglebops flee in terror but are pursued and attacked by the Watchdogs. Amongst the chaos, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers capture the King, and Hater reveals his intention to rule every planet in the universe, including small planets like "Banglebrop" as he mispronounces it, King Bingleborp corrects him. Lord Hater declares that once he has captured every planet he will be "The greatest in all the galaxy". The Watchdogs build a statue of Lord Hater while the Binglebops are enslaved. Two Binglebops hiding nearby embrace each other in sadness and ask who is going to save them now? In the distance, Wander and Sylvia are surveying the town. Wander expresses his delight at seeing such "a neat little town" and is eager to check it out, but Sylvia attempts to discourage him since Lord Hater has conquered it and she does not want to "rot away in one of Hater's cells". She then goes on to complain about Lord Hater and how he makes her mad, she calls him a jerk, saying that she wishes that she could fight Hater but then reveals that it would be crazy to try to stop Hater. However, amidst her ranting Wander has already headed into the town. Wander begins to politely greet the Watchdog army and introduce himself but the Watchdogs grab him and carry him off to Lord Hater. Sylvia gives chase, punching her way through the crowd of Watchdogs to rescue Wander. Wander, however, is unaware of the danger and continues to attempt to make conversation with them, he ends up convincing them to halt the invasion and have fun at the fair while Lord Hater is busy. In the throne room, Lord Hater holds the King captive while Commander Peepers reads the Hater laws aloud from a scroll. They are stopped when they hear the sound of cheering and go to investigate. They see that the planet is once again full of life as the Watchdogs have rebuilt the fair and are celebrating just as the Binglebops originally were. After a death glare from Hater, Commander Peepers rushes to put a stop to the fun, he confronts Wander and Sylvia and targets them with his blaster. In awe, Wander excitedly slaps the blaster away and grabs Peepers, commenting on how cute he is in his little hat. Wander then proceeds to trade hats with Peepers and asks Sylvia to take a photo. The flash of the camera blinds Commander Peepers and he is left spinning on the ground in pain while Wander and Sylvia dance and the Watchdogs point and laugh at their Commander. Lord Hater becomes enraged and confronts Wander and Sylvia himself. Sylvia intends to fight him but Hater blasts them away with his green lightning powers. He stalks towards Wander menacingly, threatening him and bragging about all of the evil deeds he has accomplished, claiming that he is the greatest in the galaxy. Wander, who is completely unfazed by these threats, runs up and hugs Hater while congratulating him then proceeds to ask Hater a series of questions about random stuff he has done. Wander then pulls a trophy out of his hat asking Hater if he has ever won a trophy for the greatest in the galaxy contest and Sylvia comments that he hasn't. Hater roars in anger and snatches Wander up, then accepts his challenge for the title. Wander and Hater then proceed to compete in a series of carnival games and challenges to see who's the greatest. They participate in lots of challenges such as hot dog eating, musical chairs, sack racing and arm wrestling but Wander wins all of them. Afterwards, Wander is declared the winner and handed the trophy. Lord Hater throws a tantrum at his loss, claiming that he should have won the trophy then runs off to the skullship in anger and leaves the planet. Wander is completely oblivious to the fact that he just saved the planet. Sylvia is impressed and she offers him a high-five but he refuses it and chooses to have a hug instead. The skullship suddenly reappears, shooting lasers at them. The two run away while Hater's ship chases them and Hater proceeds to taunt Wander, still furious that he lost the contest. In Hater's rage he accidentally crashes the ship into a tree. Sylvia comes up with a plan to stop Hater and leads him on a wild chase. While Hater continues to chase and shoot at them, Peepers begs Hater to ignore them and focus on the planet instead but Hater refuses to listen to him. Wander challenges Hater to a final race to the town, and the winner will earn the trophy. Hater accepts the challenge and without a second thought, floors the accelerator. He quickly overtakes Wander and Sylvia but fails to realise that he is going too fast. The skullship collides with lord Hater's statue, bounces off it and crash lands on the planet's moon, exploding. The statue falls to pieces and the planet goes back to normal. Wander and Sylvia reach the town, surrounded by a cheering crowd of Binglebops who then proceed to throw Wander and Sylvia up into the air and kiss them. On the moon, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers walk away in silence, injured, from the smoking wreck of the skullship. To their surprise, Wander and Sylvia show up and Wander presents Hater with the greatest in the galaxy trophy for winning the final race. Hater says nothing and makes no move to take it so Wander places the trophy into Hater's hand, he then bids Hater goodbye and Sylvia carries him off. In anger, Hater tries to throw the trophy at him, but he misses and his whole arm detaches and lands nearby, still holding the trophy. Characters Wander Sylvia Lord Hater Commander Peepers Watchdogs King Bingleborp Binglebops Quotes }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} Songs Hot Dog Eatin' Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme Gallery The Greatest 6.png The Greatest 16.png The Greatest 24.png The Greatest 45.png The Greatest 49.png The Greatest 82.png The image gallery for "The Greatest" may be viewed here. Credits Story by Craig McCracken, Written by Craig McCracken & Ben Joseph, Storyboard by Craig McCracken & Mark Ackland, Directed by Dave Thomas & Craig McCracken, With the voice talents of: Jack McBrayer as Wander, April Winchell as Sylvia, Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional voices by Tom Kenny. Ending Animatic Category:Episodes Category:Season 1